Hit, Whine, Snuggle Repeat
by Cryysis
Summary: [TyKa, MakotoxGou brotherly love!] Wake up, play DDR, get hit with a guitar, here Daddy play a song, and make Gou apologize before he can snuggle up with me when we go to sleep. My name's Makoto, and this is my typical day.


**Me: Hello again everyone! Yes, I know I'm supposed to be updating 'Anger's Rival' and 'Winter Prince'; they're on their way! But this was too cute not to post, so I had to! The beginning is from a 'mini-rp' I did with my friend on MSN, and everything after later that night I did.**

**Disclaimer: No own, no sue. Me no own Beyblade, Kai, Ty, Gou, or Makoto!**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, family fluff, and an attack of the snuggle bunny! Oh, and Poor Makoto's head getting hit with a guitar. (You'll see.)**

**On with the story!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hit, Whine, Snuggle (Repeat)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day, and all was well in the Kinomiya Dojo.

CRASH! BAM! DONG!

"YEEOWCH!"

Well... maybe not the best word.

"No, honey, that's not how you play it!" Kai's voice sounded through the living room, and he snatched away the guitar that Gou had in his hands.

"What about Makoto, Daddy?" Gou asked innocently, his blue eyes (1) questioning.

"Ah, his heads soft." That said Kai started polishing his guitar.

A few minutes later, Tyson came home from his walk through the park. He walked into the living room and took one look at Makoto, (who hadn't moved) Gou and Kai. "Why the hell is Makoto knocked out on the floor?"

"Um..." Kai bit his lip. "He's taking a nap."

Tyson glared. "And since when do swirly eyes equal sleeping?"

"Since today!" Kai informed. "They announced it on the discovery channel."

"Suure."

"He's all right." Kai said, patting poor Makoto's head.

Tyson shook his head. "What happened? Really?"

"Let's just say he and Gou-chan got into a fight... and Gou-chan won."

"I see..." Tyson asked casually, "And what was his weapon of choice?"

"Uhh..." Kai laughed nervously. "What makes you say _weapon_? Really, Tyson."

"I beat him down with Daddy's guitar! I kicked his ass!" Gou called happily from the other room.

Tyson burst into a small fit of giggles. "Nice..."

Kai rolled his sunset red eyes heavenward. "Yeah, the strings are kinda indented into Makoto's face... poor chibi."

Tyson winced. "That's gotta hurt..."

"Oww..." Makoto whined, finally having the energy to open his eyes from where he lay.

"Are you all right, Makoto?" Kai asked in concern.

"I think my pride took a permanent blow..." Makoto shuffled around a bit. "But yeah."

"You should know by now your brother fights dirty." Kai reinforced.

"And I always win!" Gou added again."

Makoto growled threateningly. "Oh, he won't win next time..." Evil plots formed in the 5 year old's mind.

Kai asked a question that had been on his mind, "Why did he feel the need to strike you down with my guitar anyway? What did you two do?"

Makoto snickered, smirking in smug triumph. "I beat him at DDR and rubbed it in his face."

"Ah, so he rubbed your face into the floor..." Kai nodded in silent understanding.

"Who needs DDR," Gou started, coming out into the living room, "When you can just knock him out?" Gou asked, giving Kai a hug.

Tyson shook his head again, sitting on the couch. "I've got to have the most violent kids in the world."

Gou was a bit smug, "So what does that say about you two?"

"It says you're lucky we're not your age 'cuz we would kick your asses." Kai responded, handing Gou the guitar. "Gou put that away."

Tyson had a sudden thought. "Before he puts that away... Wanna try playing it?"

"Yeah, why not?" Gou helped, handing Kai back the guitar. "You never play it anymore."

"It'll be cool," the red-eyed (2) chibi added in.

"I think it got played enough..." Kai had to think of something else to add to that, "On Makoto's head."

An anime sweat-drop formed on the back of Kai's head. "Since when have you cared about me playing it, Tyson?"

Tyson blushed sheepishly. "I like hearing you play it..."

"CAN you play it?" Gou questioned, and Makoto caught the hint in Gou's voice.

"Probably not."

Kai looked just a bit annoyed. "Why would I have it if I couldn't play it?"

"To admire it and _wish_ you play it. But it's okay, Dad. Lots of people do that." Makoto said.

Kai was annoyed by this point, "Do you know who you're talking to, kid?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, what's your point?"

"I don't admire ANYTHING and simply WISH I could do it." (3)

Makoto snickered, "You sure?"

"Do you want another face implant?" Kai threatened.

"Prove me wrong then." Makoto challenged.

Kai growled. "Fine you little smart-ass..." Kai got comfortable sitting on the couch and took the pick from his pocket, testing the strings. "What do you want to hear then?" Kai asked, looking questioningly at Tyson.

Tyson thought for minute. "You listen to Rascal Flats?"

"Just once..."

"Which song?"

Kai really didn't want to admit he'd listened to _that_ song. "I don't remember the name..." After hesitating for a moment, Kai thought '_What the hell,_' and started playing.

"Ooh, sounds like some kinda country love song," said Gou."

"It is." Makoto responded.

"Pure coincidence..." Kai said quietly, keeping up with the song.

"Called 'Bless the Broken Road'. 'Tousan has the CD."

"I just so happened to catch it on the radio once..." Kai mumbled, though loud enough for them to hear.

"We should make you listen to them more often." Makoto vowed.

"Hush now," Tyson gently put a hand on Makoto's shoulder, keeping him quiet so Tyson could listen to the song.

After a bit, Kai finished the song. "There, are you happy now Makoto?"

"Yes." Makoto answered, smiling.

"Good, I'm glad Gou didn't traumatize you."

"Nah," Makoto reached over and gave Gou a hug. "He likes me to much to do that, even if he won't admit it."

A small blush found it's way to Gou's cheeks. "Gidoffa me," he muttered, shoving him away. Turning his attention back to Kai, he said excitedly "Play a rock song next, Daddy!" He begged, giving him best, big, bright blue chibi eyes.

Kai had a hard time refusing. "How about you go put it away like I asked instead?"

Makoto snickered, and stuck his tongue out at Gou. "Haha."

Gou took the guitar, and nailed Makoto again as he walked by to put it away.

"Ouch!" Makoto rubbed his soar head gently.

Kai couldn't help the small smile. "Later, Gou-chan. You okay, honey?" Kai asked Makoto, inspecting the bump on the chibi's head.

"He's gonna kill me doing that." Makoto whined pitifully.

"You should have kept quiet, chibi." Tyson scorned, no real heat to his words.

"It's not as if I'm hitting anything important." Gou said.

Makoto glared at his brother. "Course, that's why you've got such a small brain in that big head of yours."

"Makoto..." Kai said in warning.

Gou raised an eyebrow, went to get Kai's guitar, and whooped Makoto's ass. "Pwned."

Later that Night

Makoto and Gou were lying in bed, and Gou turned over to snuggle up against Makoto, who scooted away from him and turned over.

Gou looked hurt. "Makoto-chan, I said I was sorry."

Makoto huffed, little tears forming at the corner of the chibi's eyes. "Doesn't mean you meant it. You knew I was only kidding, and you still hit me with Daddy's guitar!"

"I'm sorry..." Gou mumbled quietly.

"And it really hurt. A lot." Makoto added, a pout on his lips.

Gou's chibi eyes sparkled, and he sat there for a minute, until a sudden idea popped into his head. Gou sat up a bit, and leaned over Makoto's head, placing a quick kiss on top of Makoto's blue head. "I'm sorry." he said again, and snuggled down into the pillow, feeling lonely because his brother wouldn't snuggle up with him.

Makoto was quiet for a moment, before he finally turned around, and rubbed his nose against Gou's. "Apology accepted."

Gou's smile was bright, and he happily snuggled up to his brother, a content sigh escaping his lips.

Outside their room, Tyson and Kai smiled, closing the slightly cracked door, having seen the whole thing.

Tyson stood up, nuzzling Kai's neck. "I think we should go snuggle up in our bed."

Kai smiled down at him, kissing the top of his head. "Sounds good to me."

A bit later, everyone was sound asleep, snuggled up in big blankets, waiting for a new day to dawn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Pwned."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: And that was my short little one-shot, brotherly fluff included. **

**(1) - Yes, I like Gou with blue eyes!**

**(2) - Makoto gets red eyes! **

**(3) - Does anyone else see that hidden meaning?**

**Hate it, love it? Review!**


End file.
